Cookies
by Cyberwolf
Summary: If you give a bishie a cookie... [SasuTen]


Wavingpickle wrote: _"Yeah! I always love stories that come from you Wingsover, eagerly awaiting that Prequel.__  
_**_'Yessss, come over to the DARK SIDE. I mean the SasuTen side. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO._**_' I like to add we have cookies! The good kind too, Oreo's Bitch!"_

And I said: _"Wavingpickle speaks the truth! Cookies we have, and milk of the finest! Mmmmm good. decides to write a SasuTen ficlet somehow involving cookies"_

So I did.

Here it is.

* * *

Sasuke was, as everyone knew, and sympathized, and ooh'd and aww'd over, an orphan. He was orphaned to the point that no one with blood ties closer than a thirteenth-degree once-removed cousin existed any longer (and even then, no one knew the guy, because he was a mentally disturbed retard living in an asylum in Rain Country). Well, and Sasuke's brother, but no one liked to talk about him.

This meant many things, among them a constant striving for vengeance, extreme introvert behavior, a problem with anger management, and the urge to wear his clan symbol every goddamn moment of the day. It also meant that he had to provide for his meals himself.

Like his teammate Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke was a boy with extremely simple tastes in food. He liked rice balls. He didn't need beef cooked in sweet sauce, or seafood grilled on hot stones, or chicken roasted to perfection. Just rice, rolled, and a little bit of filling.

That didn't mean he wouldn't have appreciated some home-style cooking/baking/hell even sandwiches cut just right every now and then. But learning to cook properly required time - time that would have taken away from time spent training to defeat Itachi. So Sasuke ate riceballs, trained, and tried not to remember his mother making sweet pastries for him when he was good.

* * *

Then one day, on his way back to the Uchiha compound, he smelled something. It hinted of cinnamon, and sugar, and chocolate. It wafted of sweetness, and golden-brown perfection, and the friendly warmth of fresh-baked goods.

Sasuke smelled cookies.

Unconsciously his feet took him to the source of the enchanting smell, his nose held up high so he could better scent the air. Before he knew it, he was standing outside the window of a small house, his mouth watering at a tray of cookies set out to cool.

He jumped as the window slid open, and a girl leaned out to place another tray of cookies next to the one already cooling. She jumped as well when she saw her unexpected visitor.

"Ah! Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke looked up at her, trying not to look too sheepish at being caught. He was Uchiha Sasuke, dammit; he didn't go out of his way for something as stupid as sweets...

His stomach grumbled. Sasuke blushed.

The unknown girl laughed. Sasuke blinked. His fangirls didn't laugh at him. They tended to swoon whenever he did something vaguely interesting, and the LAST time he'd blushed (actually it was more of flushing from exercise) they had collectively squealed, then fainted. (He had then made good his escape)

This girl...laughed at him. Really laughed, not a cute giggle hidden behind a hand or a polite little titter, but a full-blown, amused, loud chortling laugh with her dark eyes dancing.

"Do you want a cookie?"

Sasuke stared. Before he answered, the girl had taken a handful of cookies from the first tray, wrapped them in a paper napkin, and pressed them into Sasuke's hands. "Here, you look like you could use something to eat. You're skinny."

Sasuke boggled again at this. She was...criticizing his appearance? She didn't think him perfect and beautiful? He was so off-kilter that his mother's etiquette lessons kicked in after long years of neglect, and he said, "Thank you..." He trailed off, not knowing the name.

The girl rolled her eyes. "We HAVE met, you know. I'm Tenten from Team Gai," she told him.

Sasuke jumped. "But...but your hair is down!" he protested. "I've never seen you with..."

"Why does no one know me if I take my hair down?" Tenten lamented to the sky. "Am I so defined by my hairstyle?"

Sasuke didn't know what to answer, so he just bowed in thanks again. Tenten grinned at him. "No problem. Hope you like them; feel free to drop by again whenever you want more."

Sasuke nodded, and then turned out of the driveway towards his own house. He unwrapped the cookies as he walked, taking a bite out of one.

He paused for a moment, chewed thoughtfully, and then started walking again. "...yum."

* * *

The next day, Team Gai's usual post-practice training was interrupted by the very unusual sight of Uchiha Sasuke seeking someone out. Voluntarily.

Neji stiffened and glared, and if he had been a cat he would have been bristling. Lee bounced around excitedly, almost beside himself from the joy of having TWO doujutsu-using prodigies to challenge, YOOOOSH!

Sasuke ignored them thoroughly and walked up to Tenten.

"...cookies?"

* * *

Typed in like 15 minutes, and I dozed off in the middle of it, so (grovel grovel) for mistakes. Originally posted on the SasuTenTema comm on my birthday. 


End file.
